


Rafael and Angie - S1E3B: The Sonnet

by planetundersiege, rwinger24



Series: Rafael and Angie [5]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Poetry, S1E3B, Sonnets, Svtfoe, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/pseuds/rwinger24
Summary: Season 1, Episode 3B of "Rafael and Angie"Angie gets an English assignment from her teacher: write a creative sonnet of her choice. However, Angie has a case of writer's block as she can't decide what to write.Written by planetundersiege and 474studio.





	Rafael and Angie - S1E3B: The Sonnet

357R-106 - The Sonnet - Written by 474studio and planetunderseige

(10:25)

 

INT. MR. WASSON'S ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

MONTAGE

(0:00) The word "Monday" fades in on the screen. We slowly fade in and see Angie, Rafael and Jorge in a classroom, taking notes. This week, they learn about poetry. Angie is clearly the most excited one out of the trio and writes comically fasts in her notebook.

(0:01) MR. WASSON: So as you can hear, poetry is a wide range, and can come in many shapes. There’s no limit in poetry, only limits to the author. A poem is an art form, painting with words. You can rhyme, build verses, or be completely spontaneous, all of that are different subtypes of poetry. Poetry is its own form of aesthetic. You can use metaphors, irony, symbolism. It can be elegant or crude, whatever you want. Well not too crude here at school.

Mr Wasson looks at the class, Angie is literally smiling, and accidentally writes on her desk because she isn’t looking down while taking notes. Some kids in the back of the classroom are sleeping.

(0:24) MR WASSON: So anyway, before we wrap it up for today, do any of you have any questions?

(0:28) Angie raises her arm rapidly, and the screen fades out before you hear her ask her question.

 

(0:30) This time with the word “Tuesday” when we fade into next day. We are again in Mr Wasson’s classroom, and Angie is still rapidly talking notes, while Jorge and Rafael are doing it a bit slower. They also seem interested, but not as much as Angie. The guy who yesterday slept on his desk is clearly visible making a paper airplane.

Angie writes down what she is saying in her thoughts.

(0:33) ANGIE (thought): Structures of a poem. Stanzas, two or more lines make one. Rhyme scheme. ABAB All, School, Tall, Cool. Meter, syllables. (clapping) Ha-ppy Birth-day. 4 syllables.

 

(0:46) Another black screen, this time with the word “Wednesday” fades in with the next day.

(0:47) MR. WASSON: Poets like Shakespeare, Spenser, and Petrarchan, wrote some great sonnets. For the next two days. By analyzing some of their sonnets, it'll give you an idea about what we might do next week.

(0:55) Angie seems eager to learn from past poets. She continues writing as we see a series of superimposed dissolves as Angie keeps writing note by note. Even the lazy kids couldn't keep up to her. But Rafael and Jorge are moderately caught up.

 

(0:59) Another black screen, this time with the word “Friday” fades in.

INT. MR. WASSON'S ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

(1:00) MR. WASSON: Alright students, you may all leave two minutes early today.

All of his students leave.

(1:02) MR. WASSON: Remember, stay out of trouble. And don't get sick over the weekend. Next week is very important.

(1:06) JORGE: Come on, Angie. 

RAFAEL: Come on.

(1:07) MR. WASSON: Expect for you Ms. Phalange.

(1:09) RAFAEL: Sorry, I'll meet you at your locker.

(1:11) Angie turns around to Mr. Wasson who is sitting near his desk and Backintosh '84.

ANGIE: What is it, Mr. Wasson?

(1:13) MR. WASSON: Angelica, over the past few weeks, your grades are remarkable especially in English class.

(1:17) ANGIE: Why, thank you.

(beat)

(1:18) ANGIE: So what's this about?

(1:19) MR. WASSON: I'm asking you a favor.

(1:21) ANGIE: Which is?  
  
(1:22) MR. WASSON: Since you have a strong passion for poetry and reading, I would like you to write a creative sonnet about anything you want and I like to demonstrate your example to the entire class when they're about to write their own sonnet as next week's assignment

(1:30) ANGIE: Wow, I'm being exampled.

(1:32) MR. WASSON: Well, I'm flattered that you're happy. So get to it, you have all weekend.

(1:35) ANGIE: Thanks.

The school bell rings.

 

INT. J.N. BROWN - B BUILDING DOWNSTAIRS HALLWAY - DAY

Rafael and Angie retrieve their books and stuff from their lockers. 

(1:37) RAFAEL: So, Señor Wasson decided to do you a favor.

(1:38) ANGIE: Yes, Rafael.

RAFAEL: Oh, nice.

ANGIE: Um....

RAFAEL: What is it?

(1:41) ANGIE: I'm sorta feeling uncomfortable presenting my poetry in front of the class.

(1:44) RAFAEL: But I saw you performing at the cafe when I first saw you. You weren't nervous.

(1:47) ANGIE: Yeah, but some of the classmates think I'm still a joke.

(1:49) RAFAEL: You mean...?

(1:50) ANGIE: My "Cwossiant girl" reputation.

(1:51) RAFAEL: Well...I'm sure you're gonna do fine. Come on, we're gonna miss the bus to Jorge's house.

(1:55) ANGIE: Actually, Rafael. Why don't you come help me out at my place.

(1:57) RAFAEL: Huh?

(1:58) ANGIE: You've never been to my house before?

(1:59) RAFAEL: Nope.

(2:00) ANGIE: Well, Jorge's been there and he loves it. Maybe you'll love it too.

 

(2:03) INT. THE PHALANGE RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

(2:05) ANGIE: Okay here it is.

Angie unlocks her door and holds it open for Rafael who awkwardly smiles while walking in.

Everything had bright colors, and it looked like the standard American home, with extra cozyness.

(2:08) RAFAEL: Wow, this place looks really nice Angie.

ANGIE: Thanks. My parents renovated last year.

Rafael nodded, looking around.

(2:14) RAFAEL: Is it okay if I call Maria and tell her I’m here?

Angie nodded.

(2:17) ANGIE: Of course. The phone is on the wall in the living room, over here.

Angie took quick steps and Rafael followed.

(2:20) The living room looked nice, it had a mint green rug, and a nice box tv with a huge box filled with VHS tapes. And on the wall was... the wall, so Rafael quickly walked up to it and dialed the number to “Chips de Tortilla” that he had memorized.

The screen splits and you see Maria answering the phone, holding a notebook in her free arm, probably for taking orders.

(2:25) MARIA: Chips de Tortilla, how may I help you?

(2:27) RAFAEL: Hola Maria, it’s just me.

Rafael. MARIA: Hola Rafael, I hope you had a good day at school. Is there a reason you’re calling?

(2:32) RAFAEL: Yeah, I got invited over to Angie’s house and I just wanted to inform you about where I was, so that you don’t need to worry or anything.

You can see how Maria lights up and smiles.

(2:37) MARIA: Well that’s great Rafael. You’re such a responsible young man. Have fun, and remember to be back in time so that you get enough sleep.

(2:42) RAFAEL: Adiós!

The conversation ends and Rafael looks over at Angie.

(2:44) ANGIE: Okay. Before we work with the sonnet, do you want to see my room? You can put your bag up there too so it won’t be in the way.

(2:48) RAFAEL: Sure.

(2:49) ANGIE: Okay. My room’s upstairs. Follow me.

 

INT. THE PHALANGE RESIDENCE - ANGIE'S BEDROOM - AFTERNOON

(2:51) The teens quickly walks upstairs together, and the scene transitions to Angie slowly opening her bedroom door. You can see that Rafael is awestruck.

The walls were painted blue, and she had a dark blue carpeted floor.

(2:55) Tons of posters were on the wall, all boy bands, the most famous ones. One poster that stood out was a black and white one with four boys on, and the text “Oh Baby Girl” in red. On Angie’s twin bed was a small plushie, along with a few notebooks that she probably had put there in the morning.  She also had a makeup table with countless of lipsticks and mascaras, and in the corner of the huge vanity mirror was a picture of Angie and two other girls (Andrea and Emily). There was a bookshelf filled to the brink with books, mostly romance novels, poems plays. On a small table was a record player, and Angie also had wall rack filled to the brink with Monster Trader cards.

(3:00) RAFAEL: Wow, your room looks cool!

You could see Angie blush slightly over the compliment.

(3:02) ANGIE: Thanks. I really love my room.

Angie puts her schoolbag down in the corner.

(3:05) ANGIE: Put your bag here and we can go back down.

(3:07) RAFAEL: Okay.

 

INT. THE PHALANGE RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

(3:08) Angie makes some popcorn on the coffee table.

(3:10) RAFAEL: What is this kind of "snack"?

(3:12) ANGIE: It's popcorn, Rafael. Haven't you have some in Mexico?

(3:15) RAFAEL: Well I had "corn" before in tacos and nachos.

(3:18) ANGIE: (giggling). This type of corn is an American favorite. Good for watching movies and sports.

(3:22) Rafael grabs a handful of popcorn observing Angie's movements like a confused chimp. He takes a large bite. And smiles.

(3:28) ANGIE: You like it?

(3:29) RAFAEL: Mmm-hhmmm.

(3:30) ANGIE: Anyway, let's review some of our notes. Maybe this can help.

(3:32) RAFAEL: I agree.

Angie starts flipping the pages through her composition book.

(3:34) ANGIE: Here it is.

RAFAEL: How did you find it so fast?

(3:36) ANGIE: Organization by date.

RAFAEL: Cool.

(3:38) ANGIE (reading): Alright, the concept of sonnets are fourteen line poems, each line containing ten syllables, which compares two different things or concepts that merge together into an overall theme.

(3:46) RAFAEL: Themes can be personal and meaningful, but make sure you follow a certain rhyme scheme. ABAB, CDCD, EFEF, GG.

(3:54) (beat)

(3:55) RAFAEL: I’m confused. What do these letters mean in a sonnet?

(3:58) ANGIE: Well a letter represents the sound at the end of each letter at the end of each line.

(4:01) RAFAEL: Oh, interesting.

(4:02) ANGIE: Two lines make a couplet, and four lines make a quatrain.

(4:05) RAFAEL: Sonnets are made up of four stanzas which equal to three quartrains and one couplet.

(4:08) ANGIE: Okay, this is gonna be fun. I got some paper right here, sharpened pencils. And a couple of sonnet examples by Shakespeare, one of my favorite poets and play wrights.

(4:14) RAFAEL: Here is an example, maybe this can help you come up with an idea.

(4:16) ANGIE: Alright.

(4:17) Angie puts on her reading glasses as we begin of montage/series of shots of the two at work writing, and you see the clock on the wall move forward kind of fast (Rafael and Angie reading many notes and sonnet examples, Angie writing a couple of drafts surrounding about love, struggle, and excitement she has in her life.)

(4:25) Angie crumbles a piece of paper from her notebook and throws it on the floor before beginning to write on the new side.

(4:27) ANGIE: Magic, gorgeous, song. No, those words aren’t good. Magic, unending, melody? Ugh no!

(4:32) RAFAEL: You have some good ideas. You'll get there.

(4:34) You see Angie put a hand on her face as she’s groaning before biting her lip. She throws that piece of paper away some more time pass, the small mountain on the floor slowly growing. More pieces of paper are thrown as time progressed. 

 

LATER ON. 6 PM

(4:40) Angie’s large notebook was half empty because of all the turn out pieces.

(4:41) ANGIE: How about… unending, shattering, trust?

(4:45) She shook her head, beginning to look angry.

Rafael tries to get Angie relaxed.

(4:47) RAFAEL: Relax, Angie. You need some alone time?

(4:49) ANGIE: Honestly, yeah.

(4:51) RAFAEL: It's almost dinner time. I got to get home. Can't miss another great dinner from Jorge's parents.

Rafael walks away to the door. Angie is a little sad.

(4:57) RAFAEL: Don't worry, me and Jorge will come by to help you out tomorrow. We got some good notes to share to.

(5:01) Rafael closes the door.

 

HOURS LATER. MONTAGE

INT. THE PHALANGE RESIDENCE - ANGIE'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

(5:02) Angie is now at her desk after dinner. She is now in a slump, or what great writers call it... a writer's block.

(5:03) ANGIE: No, that definitely won’t do! That’s so bad! Unending, silver, stream? No, those words together won’t make any sense in a text! Or would they? Nope.

(5:12) More crumbled paper on the ground.

(5:13) ANGIE: Magic, unending, trust? No, I’ve tried this already!

(5:17) Some more time passes, and in a series of creative dissolves, Angie no longer sits at her desk, but on the floor, surrounded by dozens of crumbled papers, all filled with either word ideas or one or two sentences of the sinners that never would’ve finished. Angie was biting her pen, clearly looking exhausted.

(5:20) ANGIE: Trusting, stream, song?

(5:22) Not even a second later, she screams and throws her notebook into a wall, it makes a loud sound and she groans as she puts her hands over her eyes.

(5:24) ANGIE: Why is this so hard?

(5:26) NIA (Voice from downstairs): Angelica, is everything okay up there?!?

(5:28) ANGIE: Yeah mom, I’m fine!

She rolled over to her side, looking at the thrown notebooks with sad eyes, and then began to whisper.

(5:31) ANGIE: At least I wish I was fine. Why is this so hard all of a sudden?

(5:34) She looked at the clock on the wall, it was getting pretty late, almost time for bed, and the pitch black darkness from out her window confirmed it.

(5:36) ANGIE: Geez, how long did I work on this? And I've got nothing.

(5:39) She carefully stood up, letting out a deep sigh as she began to gather up all the crumbled pieces of paper to thrown them in the trash that was under her desk, a metal basket painted with a few monsters from the first edition of Monster Traders.

(5:44) ANGIE: I hope Rafael can come over tomorrow and help me some more.

(5:46) Angie looks at her book shelf. Luckily she didn't rip out her poetry book.

(5:49) The screen fades to black then we fade back to Saturday morning.

 

SATURDAY

INT. THE PHALANGE RESIDENCE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

(5:51) Angie walks downstairs looking naturally dress. The same pink-salmon colored shirt and dark green pants. She hears the doorbell.

(5:53) Angie opens up her front door and she sees Rafael along with Jorge.

(5:54) ANGIE (excited): Rafael! You came. And you brought Jorge along.

(5:58) JORGE: No worries, Angie. We are gonna help you finish that sonnet.

(6:01) RAFAEL: And you seem a bit tired. Were you okay last night?

(6:04) ANGIE: Honestly no. I spent the last few hours after you left in my room surrounding by crumbled papers and troubled thoughts.

(6:10) JORGE: Is it because you are trying to put too much perfection and effort to your poem?

(6:13) ANGIE: Huh?

Honestly, the word "perfection" was a bit too much of push.

(6:14) JORGE: I mean, I kinda feel like you want to impress the class, but isn't poetry supposed to be fun?

(6:18) Angie hesitates herself for a few seconds not even thinking through what has been going on this weekend.

(6:21) RAFAEL: Jorge, you are making her even more confused.

(6:23) Rafael turns around to Angie.

(6:24) RAFAEL: Now, Angie. Is there something bothering you?

(6:26) ANGIE: Well....

(6:27) RAFAEL: It's okay. You can tell us. We're here for you.

(6:30) ANGIE: Well, I'm still kinda bothered that some of the class is still calling me "The Croissant Girl". It's just making me regret what I did during the first week of school. I almost got suspended, I sorta broken my friendship with Andrea and Emily, now that I see them around Vanessa more.

(6:43) JORGE: But Vanessa is the mean girl. Emily and Andrea wouldn't hang around her.

(6:46) ANGIE: Yeah, but I felt like they wanted a break from me, so they go to her

(6:49) JORGE: Okay, continue on.

(6:51) ANGIE: That's why I tried to per-fect my poem. I want the class to see that I'm different and more capable than just some annoying girl with a beret and basket.

(6:59) RAFAEL: I completely understand what you are saying, Angie.

(7:01) ANGIE: You do.

(7:02) RAFAEL: Yeah, I do. I came here to America for a better life and to prove myself, but it’s not so easy. I'm still being picked on because of my race. it’s not always fun being different, especially when you just want to fit in. But you can’t really change other people, so try to ignore it. Hopefully they’ll come around.

(7:12) ANGIE: Yeah, but it’s hard.

(7:14) RAFAEL: Please don’t listen to them, Angie, you always have us, and we really care about you.

(7:19) ANGIE: Thanks, that really means a lot.

Angie let’s out a sigh.

(7:22) ANGIE: But I still have no idea on what to write.

(7:24) JORGE: Remember that it doesn’t have to be perfect. It should be fun, right Rafael?

(7:28) RAFAEL: Yes! If you’re not having fun, is the poem truly good? It should come naturally. It’s like painting in a way, whenever I try to force a painting, it never turns out good. But I still had fun making one. Think about it.

(7:37) JORGE: Yeah, there is no right and wrong. It’s about creativity and having fun, not perfection. A “perfectly” written poem with no happiness is no way near as good as a normal poem that you loved working on, such as Rafael and his paintings.

Jorge made bunny ears with his fingers when he said the word “perfectly”.

(7:45) RAFAEL: Yeah.

(7:46) ANGIE: Thanks Rafael, thanks Jorge. But the fact that I’ll be used as an example for the whole class, my guts are all weird and want me to make a good impression, I’m afraid the teacher will think he chose me by mistake.

(7:53) RAFAEL: He won’t Angie. Your poetry is amazing, and he will love it. I’m sure he too will understand if you say you didn’t have enough inspiration.

(7:58) ANGIE: But I WANT to have inspiration. I want to write, I love to write, but for some weird reason, I just can’t seem to write this. Yes I’ve been on writer’s block before, but not like this, I hate that I can’t make something I love to make.

(8:06) JORGE: Don’t worry, I’m sure it’ll come. Let’s take a look in your notebook, you might get some inspiration.

 

INT. THE PHALANGE RESIDENCE - ANGIE'S BEDROOM - DAY

(8:10) Angie nods and a scene translation occurs. All of them are sitting on the floor of Angie’s room while she carefully looks through the sides of her poetry book, all filled to the brink with neatly written text and some doodles here and there.

(8:17) She pauses as she reached a side, and her poem from the first episode begins to play in her head, along with the snapping from the crowd. There’s a short flashback of Angie finishing her performance and thanking them all, then the screen cuts back again.

(8:25) ANGIE: I got it.

RAFAEL: Got what?

(8:27) ANGIE: Ideas. I looked at the poem from the day I met you, and now I got ideas. I need to write them down quick before they fade.

(8:31) Angie immediately takes and pen and begins to write, a serious look on her face.

 

INT. MR. WASSON'S ENGLISH CLASSROOM - DAY

(8:34) We fade to a close up of Angie's face.

ANGIE: Hello class, so now I'll be presenting an original sonnet example I written myself. Thank you Mr. Wasson. Hope you all like it. It's called "French Summer".

The class starts to pay attention to Angie, not all, some are staring off into space, not Rafael and Jorge. Mr. Wasson sits as his desk waiting to here her.

(8:43) Angie reads her poem feeling confident.

1\. This past summer in France felt like magic

2\. Honestly, I loved the city of lights

3\. Almost a great escape from the tragic

 

(8:51) Angie pauses and explains something.

ANGIE: By tragic, I mean the stressful 8th grade.

(8:53) Some of the class giggles.

(8:54) MR WASSON: Quiet from the back, please. Carry on.

 

(8:57-9:30) Angie continues. As the poem is being performed, the class starts paying attention.

4\. A time to get away and see the sights.

5. Paris is these gorgeous unending streams

6\. A companion by my side to relate

7\. Exploring arthouse films and new themes

8\. Fashion, mimes, boats, clothes, and foods on my plate

9\. I even took the experience home

10\. I’m enclosed and trapped in my fantasy

11\. Losing friends, isolated in a dome

12\. But now, let go and face reality

13\. Hope is now lost, shattering in despair

14\. But hope can come back with people who care

 

(9:31-9:42) The class slowly starts to snap and applause. Angie feels proud of herself. Especially Rafael and Jorge who are silently telling each other through nods and thumbs up that Angie did great.

 

(9:43) MR. WASSON: Well, Miss Phalange. You seem to follow the structure of a sonnet very well.

(9:46) ANGIE: Thank you.

(9:47) MR. WASSON: Not just that. By deconstructing your French summer... that you kept bragging about during your first week, you explored to us the idea of dreams, reality versus fantasy, and when to expect the unexpected. Anything can happen no matter what situation you put yourself into. Not to bad for a first time, but you provided a nice example that will really inspire the class.

(10:04) ANGIE: Thanks, again

(10:05) Angie walks to her seat next to Rafael and Jorge.

(10:06) RAFAEL: Wow, I'm motivated. That was muy bueno.

(10:09) JORGE: I hope you get an A plus.

(10:10) ANGIE: Well, maybe an A minus. I noticed some tiny flaws.

(10:13) JORGE: But you did great. I feel like I'm gonna get a head start on my sonnet.

(10:16) RAFAEL: You see. You should feel proud of yourself. I liked it. Do you like your sonnet?

(10:20) Angie pauses herself because she wasn't asked about how she felt.

(10:22) ANGIE: Yes, Rafael. I liked it.

The screen fades to black after seeing Angie's "feeling proud" face.

(10:25) FTB.


End file.
